Truth Reaction
by ShelbyR
Summary: Sara and Grissom learn how the truth effects the other CSIs.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **I don't own these characters, however much I'd like to. This is the brainchild of my afternoons of boredom, and I'd like to attempt putting in some of the stuff I wish had happened. With luck I'll be able to add more chapters sooner rather than later.

Oh yes, and this is my first GSR-themed story, so reviews on how to improve would be very much appreciated.

**Coupling: **G/S

**Season: **Around the area of the season yet to come.

* * *

'_It wasn't supposed to happen like this,' _Sara Sidle thought miserably, pressing her knees to her chest on the cold tile floor of Gil Grissom's office. She reminisced on the evening, how things were supposed to go well. To be a happy moment of truth.

Obviously it had not.

She had zoned out from the current conversation- more so a heated argument by now, it seemed- between her co-workers. She only caught bits of it; Catherine berating Grissom, Greg shifting uncomfortably on the balls of his feet, deciding whether to speak or stay silent, Nick and Warrick occasionally putting their piece in. Others were in the room, but she wasn't concentrating as clearly as she could be. Sophie, perhaps even Doc Robbins or David. _'But please, oh god, anyone but Ecklie.' _She could stand the gaze of most of her colleagues, but Conrad was the last person she wanted to see. She could just picture his smug grin, seeing Grissom's discomfort.

Finally, tuning back into reality, she saw her supervisor's pleading looks, obviously wanting her to help his defense. She couldn't bear to speak. Even if she wanted to, she was sure it would only come out in a strained whisper. She hadn't expected her coworkers and friends, the title for a few of them, to react like this. She pulled her legs closer yet, and moved her eyes down. Perhaps she should start at the beginning.

* * *

Sara Sidle's hair became less windswept as she brought the black plastic comb through her soft, frizzy hair. Her latest assignment had run later than expected, and the deserts of Las Vegas were more windy than usual. She slammed her locker and sighed as she slowly made her way to Grissom's office. She opened the door, and gave a brief smile to her patiently waiting colleagues; Catherine particularly, who had just finished what seemed to be an endless amount of paperwork. Looking them over, Grissom began his meeting.

"As you may have heard from Conrad, a fund raising gala has been planned, and will take place on New Years Eve."

"Yeah?" Put in Warrick, "What's Ecklie's pet cause now?" He added, with a hint of malice in his voice. Though he loved to help those less fortunate, he wasn't looking forward to it on New Year's.

"World Love - Helping the underprivileged."

In a sly, quick tone, Nick said, "Grissom and love? How'll that work out?" An awkward silence seemed to drape the room, and Nick quickly regretted his bold words. It was becoming increasingly apparent that two of the people in the room were not just co-workers anymore; they were something else, but nobody quite knew for sure yet. Breaking the tension that was causing Sara's unusually pale appearance, Catherine moved onto a different topic.

"Hey, Nicky, how about you, me, and Warrick pick up some coffee? Tonight's kinda quiet, right boss?"

Torn from his thoughts, Grissom managed to push out, "No.. No cases."

Hesitantly, Nick replied Catherine with, "Yeah, that's fine. Want us to pick you up something Sara, Grissom?"

"No thanks, Nick," replied Sara. Gil answered with a wave of his hand at the door. The three CSI's filed out, leaving Sara and Gil in silence yet again. Meandering to an office chair, Sara faced Grissom. She took note of the office: Bug paraphernalia adorned the walls, and the paper-covered desk added to the thoroughly worked-in room's feeling. Her eyes slowly moved up his chest, meeting his eyes with a soft smile.

"We need talk."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Okay. I still don't own CSI, But I'll be sure to tell you if I ever do.

Sorry that it took awhile to update.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Grissom's eyes were kind and thoughtful as he beckoned Sara to a chair directly beside his. Turning towards her, he smiled cheerfully. "What's on your mind, Sara?"

She looked up, thinking. "Griss.. Where are we going with this? We can't keep this up forever."

"What do you mean?" Asked Grissom, pursing his lips.

"You know what I mean. You heard Nick's comment. He's onto us, and I have no doubts that Catherine is too far behind him. Actually, it wouldn't surprise me at all if Greg kept a journal on my dates and sexual escapades."

Grissom chuckled inwardly, "Your sexual escapades?" Sara shot him a joking glare. "Look, what makes you think they'll find out? They haven't for the past few months."

"And that's the problem! Now I'm paranoid that everyone knows, and they're just not telling us."

"Unless you've told someone, I think we're safe. Right now we're the are-they-or-aren't-they couple."

"Griss, where are we right now?"

Bewildered, he answered, "Uh, my office?"

"Which is in..?"

"The crime lab?"

"Now we're getting somewhere. Who works in the crime lab?"

"CSI's?"

"Exactly! Don't you think someone's bound to piece it all together? The "work-related" phone calls that take place whenever one of us is on break, the quick glances in the hall, the late night experiments? We're surrounded by some of the best trained people in the country. If someone _doesn't _notice, I don't have much faith in the lab anymore." Sara laughed.

Grissom returned her laugh, and sighed. "I suppose we have to tell the team before they.. Well, before _they_ decide to tell people. And if we keep denying our relationship.. You know that whoever finds out will either be hurt we didn't tell them, tell everyone they see, want to kill me over it, or do all of the above."

"Let me guess- Cath, Warrick, Nick, and Greggo?"

Grissom replied with a smirk. "I want to be able to openly be together with you too; it's a mutual feeling, believe me. I mean, I'm sure I could deal with any superiors that question the ethics of a supervisor/employee relationship. They wouldn't fire us over something like that, we're valued members of the lab. But when? Breakfast at the diner is.. Somewhat informal. While at work would be disastrous, and I don't want to start thinking about the results of me calling a meeting in my own home for something like this."

Pondering their options, Sara came up with an answer. "The New Years' Gala."


End file.
